Brooklyn Rage Slifer Style
by wildrook
Summary: AU. After an incident involving both the Light of Destruction and the Supreme King, an old face makes his mark in Duel Academy. Guess who's come to town?


YuGiOh GX: Brooklyn Rage, Slifer Style.

Chapter 1: The New Slifer Red Headmaster…But I thought Kaiba HATED Him!

(A/n: Yup…it's an internal crossover with the original. Who, you may ask? Well, if you can't tell by the title, you need to watch the Abridged Series more, because the Brooklyn Rage is sort of a dead giveaway.

For the record, Aster mentioned the Dueling Trinity, which consists of Yugi, Seto, and Joey. And this got through my head recently. It's a matter of thinking "What would happen if one of the original duelists had ended up in GX, not counting Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, and Solomon. How about someone like…Joey Wheeler?" Then I realized I'm going to need a LOT of tweaking in order to make this work. For instance, the incident with the Supreme King and Yubel happened at the same time the Society of Light hit, making the battle between Jaden and Satorious seem like a grudge match between the Darkness of Justice and the Light of Destruction years in the making. Also, I'm going to take a plot from the GX Manga in order for this to work, making Jaden have a SECOND fiend antagonist in his deck, because I'm twisted that way.

Oh, and Neos and Yubel met around the same time Jaden went into the stars, so it was a decisive match between New Spirit and Old Love. Jaden's not as bitter, considering that Neos told Yubel to open up. However, the Darkness in Jaden's being was strong enough to produce the Evil Heroes and make Dark Fusion, Polymerization, and Super Polymerization co-exist.

With that motion carried, let's get to the fic.)

----

"WHAT!!!" we heard the yell of a girl-ish man say.

"You heard me," the man said in the Chancellor's office. "I'm here to take the missing seat that's been vacant for two years."

In case you haven't noticed, the conversation was between a man with a Brooklyn accent and blond hair and what looked like a gay clown in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Yes, gay clown. Apparently, the man resembled one of Yugi's first opponents in Duelist Kingdom, one of them being the Death Imitator.

"But that position's been vacant for a while! And we just saved it from destruction LAST year!"

"From what I see, Dr. Chronos…"

The gay clown…er, Dr. Chronos, was fuming. "Although it's my alias, it's Dr. Vellian Crowler!"

"Crowler, that position's been vacant long enough. Besides, the man who funds this place is my sister's fiancee, much to my displeasure, so I owed him a favor."

"But from what I can see, you HATE the founder. Why take the favor in the first place?"

The man sighed. "Well, it's because I lost a bet. I told him if he was treating Serenity badly, I'd file for marital complaints, but he kept his end of the bargain. And now I'm here."

Crowler sighed. He knew what it was like to be on the losing end of a bet, despite all that he did. "Very well, Mr. Wheeler. I'll accept the terms right now, but if it was Obelisk Blue instead of Slifer Red, I'd outright refuse."

"Be glad. A dorm full of underdogs seems perfect for me, as my friends would say."

Crowler didn't mind. _It might be beneficial for the slackers to learn from their fellow underdogs, _he thought. _Especially the man who saved us all._

Look out, Duel Academy. A storm has landed, and his name is Hurricane Joey.

----

Meanwhile, in the Slifer Red Dorm, Chazz and Jaden were in yet ANOTHER practice duel.

"You're getting better, Chazz," Jaden said. "Just for reference, your Ojama King nearly had my Inferno Wing shaking."

Chazz sneered, yet smirked at his rival/friend. "Well, I'm trying something different, considering you managed to get new cards while the whole thing started. Besides, the Black Thunder would make sure that you would fall, regardless of being the Supreme King." Yeah, Chazz knew about THAT incident. A combination of the Ojama Trio and the Evil Heroes made the Light's corruption on him dwindle to nothing. And Jaden used Yubel and Neos's fused form (Neos Wizeman) to take out the Light for good.

Other than that, Jaden kept the armor for the next Duelist Festival costume, despite Yubel's protests.

"Well, it's almost over when I play Skyscraper, making Inferno Wing's ATK points higher than the DEF of your King."

"And since Inferno Wing is almost the same as Flame Wingman, its effect is the same."

"Yup."

(Chazz: 0.)

"I almost had you that time, Slacker!" Chazz yelled.

"Believe me, so did I," Jaden replied. "Oh, and Inferno Wing takes offense at being called an 'it.'"

Chazz flinched. "I'm starting to wonder why I'm not the King."

"You're still good enough to be the Boss to us," Ojama Yellow said.

Chazz groaned. "Thanks, but that coming from you would feel worse right now."

Syrus, Alexis, Tyranno, Blair (who became a Slifer after winning against Hell Kaizer Zane), Bastion, and Marcel (Bonaparte's nephew) were watching in mild curiosity and surprise.

"And victory goes to Jaden, once again," Bastion said, shrugging.

"So much for testing the Evil Heroes," Tyranno said. "Sarge proves he's good enough for ANY kind of Hero Card out there."

"I don't know," Syrus said. "Wasn't there a rumor concerning the Yubel card he has in his deck?"

"For the record, Sy," Jaden said, overhearing the conversation, "that was no rumor. Yubel was just angry that my parents forced me to send her into space. Still, it was through her that Neos and the Neo Spacians are in my deck right now, so you should thank the both of us for saving Duel Academy's fate."

"And since the Society of Light took control," Alexis said, "she and you were in a mutual agreement. And because you fused with her, she's mellowing." Jaden nodded in confirmation.

Bastion was surprised. "Is it even possible to fuse a human with a duel spirit?" he asked Jaden.

"Only with enough Dark Energy," Jaden said. "Which reminds me, I may do something unbelievable concerning you and Syrus, Bastion."

Bastion was mildly interested at that. Syrus, however, knew what he was talking about and intensely blushed.

_Dark Magician Girl,_ he thought.

"Good luck with that, Judai-kun," Yubel said in spirit form. "Although it's possible, you'd have to make him spirit-aware first."

Chazz noticed the appearance. "Uh, Yubel's out," he said, flinching. He had seen Yubel in action, and her masochistic nature made her something that even the Egyptian God Cards (except Slifer and Obelisk) fear.

"I know," the Slifer said. At this moment, both Chazz and Jaden were the only ones who had the Spirit Sight, but Jaden had the potential to become King since HIS drawings came to life. "Yubel, even though it's possible, I doubt they'd want to go through the intensive pain you went through."

"Intensive pain?" everyone asked him.

"Long story, but let's just say Yubel wasn't born a Duel Monster." _Haou still blames himself over it, too._

Joey managed to watch the conversation from the bushes. _Huh…I didn't think I'd see Duel Spirits in THIS island,_ he thought. _Looks like Kaiba would owe ME a couple favors now._ He noticed Chazz and Jaden's interactions with their spirits. _The kid in the North Academy jacket happens to have a ton of low-level spirits in his deck, but the Ojamas appear on a regular basis. The Slifer student…_ He then recognized Jaden's appearance. _That's the kid Yuge gave his Winged Kuriboh to! Although it may be a stretch, he's got around nine spirits in his deck altogether! That's raw power, concerning the Super Polymerization card he has in his deck. Looks like I may need to make myself known…_

Yubel noticed the onlooker. "Jaden, we've got company."

Jaden took note of Yubel's warning. "Right." He then turned to the bushes. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Everyone thought he was crazy, but Jaden remained firm and steady.

"Sorry if I was spying on you guys," the man said, coming out of the bushes, "but I couldn't help but watch the duel in progress."

"Sam Hill!" Tyranno yelled, shocking everyone. "That's…that's…"

"Joey Wheeler," Blair said, finishing Tyranno's sentence. "The Number 3 ranked Duelist and one of the Dueling Trinity."

Jaden was speechless. _No way…_ he thought. _I thought meeting Yugi and Pegasus were enough, but the man who's basically an idol to the Slifer Red hopefuls? Here?_

Yubel noticed the look on Jaden's face. _Must be quite the surprise,_ she thought. _Then again, Judai-kun told me about the Dueling Trinity and how he wanted to be just like them._

Joey blinked. _I knew I was famous, but seriously, this is getting a little constricting._ "I know I'm good, but you don't have to make a big deal out of it. I still get my butt handed to me by an opponent with skill."

"Sorry, Mr. Wheeler," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head. "We just didn't expect anyone from the Trinity to be here."

"Please, just Joey is fine. Call me 'mutt' and Kaiba gives you a copyright lawsuit."

"Sure thing, Joey."

That's when a Duel Spirit came up beside him. "Well, at least you've got quite the fan base here," it said.

Chazz recognized it immediately. "Is that the Flame Swordsman?" he asked him.

Joey knew what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean my Duel Spirit?" he replied. "Yeah, he's helped me out on quite the basis and is one of my favorite cards. However, don't expect me to dress up like him during the Dueling Festival. Once is enough."

"If I recall," Flame said, "it's BECAUSE of that duel that I'm able to be a spirit in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. And don't forget the incident with the Big 5." Flame nodded at that.

"So," Bastion said, "what would one of the greatest Duelists in Duel Monsters history be doing here?"

"Well, it's because I lost a bet, and now I'm the new headmaster of Slifer Red, which my brother-in-law is in stitches about right now." _And he said it's perfect for an Underdog like me to teach in. To add to the joke, he gave me a copy of the Heart of the Underdog card in my deck. Boy, if my friends heard about it, they'd laugh their heads off._

Okay, one would be ecstatic to get a celebrity teaching their class, but Jaden was kind of torn. _What would Professor Banner say about that?_ Jaden thought.

"If you're worried about whether I'm angry, Jaden," the ghostly voice said, "don't be. There's not a lot of students who are aware of my presence, so they might need someone that they can see. That, and I'm a little honored myself."

Joey noticed the floating ball. "Well, at least the former head agrees," he said.

Jaden blinked. "Oh, well than that's okay with me," Jaden said. "But I'm wondering how I would fare against someone like you, considering that I've beaten Yugi's deck before."

Bastion, Alexis, and Syrus remembered that incident, but Chazz, Tyranno, Blair, Marcel, and Yubel were confused by it.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Joey asked him. "And what do you mean by 'beaten Yugi's Deck'?"

"Long story. Either way, I'm wondering if I would go up against a duelist's strength instead of just the cards."

That's when Joey got the message. "Oh, THAT incident. You're the guy who beat the deck with an amateur using it? Well, I accept your challenge." He then got the customized Duel Disk out (V1 with the Red Eyes colors) and activated it.

Jaden, in retaliation, activated the newer V2 Duel Disk with red trim. "Nice paint job, by the way."

"Thanks," Joey said.

Alexis WAS a bit skeptical. _A Red-Eyes paint trim?_ she thought. _I'm not sure if this guy is who he says he is._

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them yelled.

(Joey: 4000.)

(Jaden: 4000.)

"My turn!" Joey yelled. _Red Eyes on my first draw. However, I have to play it safe, considering he might counter my strategy._ "I play Panther Warrior in DEF mode!"

At that moment, a humanoid panther had appeared in the middle of the playing field.

"I also place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Jaden yelled. _Okay, that Panther Warrior can't attack unless he sacrifices another monster. Knowing him, he's got Scapegoat, Graceful Dice, and Skull Dice as his face-downs._ He then looked at his hand. _Neos on my first draw. However, I'm going to humor him._ "I play Elemental Hero Wildheart, in DEF mode!"

As Jaden played the card, a Native American soldier appeared on the field.

"Good luck, because Wildheart's special ability makes him immune to Trap Cards. However, I'll be throwing down three face-downs as well, and I'm ending my turn."

_Well, I'll have to give him credit,_ Joey thought. _He knows about Skull Dice, but fails to notice that it wasn't THAT card I placed on the field. Then again, it IS, but I'm not telling him that.  
_

"That's odd," Bastion said.

"What?" Chazz asked him. "The Slacker and the new dorm head dueling?"

Bastion gave the one-time Obelisk a stern look. "Panther Warrior's drawback is that it needs a sacrifice to attack. Usually, he summons it as a last resort, but he summoned it on the first turn."

"Well," Blair said, "Jadey-Poo's going to counter his strategy with Wildheart."

"Don't get your hopes up," Alexis said, mildly growling. "Wildheart's ATK is lower than that of Panther Warrior's own, regardless of the special ability." _However, I'm still wondering why Wildheart's on the field instead of another Elemental Hero instead of the usual Fusion._

"My turn," Joey said. "And I play my Face-Down…"

"…which activates my own!" Jaden yelled. "Let's go, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"…Fake Trap!"

"What?" Jaden asked him.

"Your monster may be immune to traps, but your Spells aren't. I just had to lure you into a false sense of security with my Fake Trap."

"And Jaden ended up taking a gamble," Bastion said. _That was actually tactical on his part._

"Now my second Face-Down is activated! Scapegoat!" Four goats come into play. "While it's true that Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice to attack, I can only do it once per turn, so I sacrifice one of them to make my Panther Warrior attack Wildheart!" Before the attack could hit (Joey switched Panther Warrior to ATK mode)…

"Activate second Face-Down! A Hero Emerges!" Jaden activated the face-down to the left. "Now you have to select a card in my hand. If it's a monster…"

Joey groaned. "I know…" _Let's see…what are the odds that the card has all monsters in his hand? High, if I'm guessing._ "The one on the middle-left, I assume."

"You've chosen…poorly. I bring out Elemental Hero Bladedge!" What looked like a golden eagle appeared on Jaden's side of the field. "And my other Face-Down is a Fusion Card. Super Polymerization!"

"Huh?" Joey asked himself. _Super Polymerization? How is that possible?_

"Both Wildheart and Bladedge fuse to become Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

Everyone was surprised at this turn of events.

_So, the rumors were true._ "I still resume my attack," he said.

"Oh, you're the cocky one," Jaden said.

"Nah, I just never denied the part about Skull Dice on the field." That gave Jaden a shocked look on his face. "While I can't activate it during the response, I can activate it after. Go, Skull Dice!" The devil rolling the dice involved had dropped it. _I need to make it a six to cancel the attack. Come on, six!_

In an intense play, both duelists were hoping that their luck is good…until it rolled a six.

"Ah, yeah! It's a six!"

Elemental Hero Wildedge:

ATK: 2000.

DEF: 2300.

Jaden flinched. _Well, at least neither of us lose any life points._

Both Wildedge and Panther Warrior were destroyed.

"Whoa," Syrus said. "That was a close one."

"It was also a dangerous gamble," Alexis said. _Still, Jaden's basically defenseless without Wildedge, and Super Polymerization was basically his other trump card. Joey, however, still has his scapegoats._

"I'll lay a face-down card and end my turn," Joey replied. "Your move, Jaden. And you almost had me there."

Jaden nodded and drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman, in ATK mode!"

"Elemental Hero what!?!" the Duel Academy Students asked them.

Joey was surprised. _Woodsman? That's a surprise…_

"Thanks to his Special Ability, I can draw a Polymerization card from my Deck or Graveyard during my Standby Phase." Searching his deck, he managed to find one. _Sorry, Koyo, but this guy's not like the others._ "And I use it to fuse him with the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand!"

_And Ocean, too. He's not thinking of summoning…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting his first Duelist Academy appearance, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

_He is. Holy crap._

In an earthquake, a behemoth had appeared from the ground, towering over the Slifer Field.

"This guy is basically the opposite of Neos, considering that Terra Firma represents Earth and Neos represents Space."

"I know about Neos, but no one knew of the Terra Firma card. Wasn't that the star monster of a late Pro Champion?"

That made everyone watching the duel shocked. Even Yubel, who was in space the whole time, was surprised at that.

Jaden sighed. "It's a long story, but it's basically why I'm an Elemental Hero duelist in the first place. I wanted to honor the memory of my mentor by playing the Elemental Hero cards I use, not the ones he was famous for. This is one of the Nature Hero cards and the strongest of them all. Through his special ability, he gains the strength of his allies and crushes evildoers in his path."

"I can relate to a thing like that," Joey said, surprising Jaden. "During my first tournament run, my sister, Serenity, was going blind. Because of the prize money I almost won, she managed to get her eyes fixed and is now able to duel because of it. Now I duel in order to keep the image of my strength up and that my sister would never lose hope."

_So Jaden's dueling to honor the Pro Duelist who's dead while the new Dorm Head plays for his sister,_ Chazz thought. _Although both of them fight for a noble cause, I'm going to have to find Aster and ask about this Koyo guy._

"It's still my turn, and I throw down a face-down, ending it." Jaden's field showed a face-down card.

"My move!" Joey yelled. "And I activate my face-down, Star Blaster!" Another devil with a dice shows up. "By sacrificing one of my Scapegoats while this card is in play, I'm able to add the amount of Star Level with the result of the dice roll. Now, let's go, Dice Roll!" The devil managed to roll the dice. _Only one star, so I'm hoping I can summon a monster who can counterattack his Terra Firma. If not, I'll improvise._

The dice result…a five.

_Close enough._ "Because of the roll, I'm able to Special Summon a Level Six monster without tributing. Now, come forth, Jinzo!"

That put a shocked look on everyone's faces. _Jinzo? Is he crazy?_

In response, the monster in question had appeared…and nothing happened. Not even an evil laugh.

"What, no possession?" Syrus asked himself.

"Possession?" Joey asked them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing to worry about," Jaden said, eyes turning bio-chromatic. "This is a different Jinzo." _At least this one knows a righteous cause...not like the one that was summoned during my freshman years._

"If you say so," Syrus said, uncertain. _Didn't see THAT coming…_

_What is it with these guys?_ Joey thought. _They look like they've seen a ghost when I summoned him. I'll ask them about it later. Time to get this duel back on track._ "With Jinzo on the field, all Trap Cards are destroyed."

"I'm well-aware of that," Jaden said, discarding his face-down. "However, there are two things wrong with this picture. One, unless you have an Amplifier, Jinzo nullifies YOUR trap cards as well; and two, Terra Firma's 100 ATK points higher than Jinzo's."

"I'm well-aware of that. However, due to Star Blaster's effect, it's considered a Special Summon, which means I can still make a Normal Summon. And I sacrifice my other two Scapegoats to summon my Star Monster, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

That's when everyone started panicking…on the inside.

"Fear of Nightshroud?" Yubel asked Jaden.

"Apparently," he replied. "Well, this one's not the one to worry about, anyways…" _Especially since this one's more of the happy-go-lucky type._

That's when the monster appeared.

"And I equip Dragon Treasure on him to increase my Dragon's ATK power by 500."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon:

ATK: 2900.

DEF: 2000.

"Red-Eyes, Attack his Terra Firma! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" The attack on Terra Firma made Jaden's Life Points decrease.

(Jaden: 3600.)

"And Jinzo will attack your Life Points directly! Go, Psychic Wave!" Jinzo managed to attack him, making Jaden's life points decrease even further.

(Jaden: 1200.)

"That's harsh," Chazz said.

"No kidding," Bastion said. "With Jinzo on the field, Jaden's traps are useless while the Red-Eyes Black Dragon is basically powerful with the Treasure involved."

_This is bad,_ Jaden thought. _Without Amplifier, I doubt I can get rid of that Jinzo in one blast. Then again, my traps are useless, so I have to improvise._

"You've put on a good fight, but I doubt you can handle the force of my Red Eyes and Jinzo."

"Well, it's not over until the last card is in play," Jaden said. "And it's my turn now!" Jaden drew his card and was surprised. "First off, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, which lets me bring back a Warrior-Type monster from the Graveyard to my hand!"

That's when things turned around.

"I also play Winged Kuriboh, in DEF mode!" With that, the familiar monster appeared.

Joey recognized it from his duels with Yugi. "I didn't think you'd actually HAVE Yuge's Winged Kuriboh at first glance."

"I'm a little surprised myself, but this little guy's going to give me a good win in the long run."

"How so?"

"You'll see…and I end my turn by setting a Face-Down. Your move, Joey!"

_Although his Kuriboh would prevent him from taking damage,_ Joey thought, _there's no way for his face-down to be a trap._ "Red-Eyes, attack his Kuriboh!"

"Not so fast, Joey!" Jaden yelled. "Reverse Card Open! Transcendent Wings!"

That gave everyone shocked looks.

"In order to activate its effect, I have to discard two cards from my hand, making Winged Kuriboh go into Level 10. And because you attacked him, his special ability kicks in, eradicating all monsters on the field! And for every monster on the field, the original ATK of both Red-Eyes and Jinzo are subtracted from your Life Points!"

(Joey: 0.)

_Not only did he have Yuge's Kuriboh, but he can use it, too._ Joey thought. _Well, at least I managed to find the man who would surpass Yugi. Better tell Kaiba that he can say 'I told you so, you stupid mutt' when it concerned this guy.  
_

_Unbelievable,_ Chazz thought. _He just defeated one of the members of the Duelist Trinity. And with the same strategy he used against me, only with two monsters instead of my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.  
_

"That was a good duel, Joey," Jaden said, helping the duelist up. "You actually had me there."

"Well, you're a bit of a wild card yourself, Jaden," the Red-Eyes duelist replied. "That, and I didn't expect you to use the Transcendent Wings card."

"Like I said, it wasn't over until the last card is played. And I might ask for a rematch, considering the circumstances."

"I'll consider that offer sometime."

_Looks like Jaden's skill gave him the edge again,_ Alexis thought. _Although Jaden has the skill of a King, he would have more in common with the new head._

However, not everyone watching had good intentions.

_This is not good,_ the cloaked figure thought. _Yuki we can handle, but the newcomer is a wild card. That, and he wields the Master's monster. I'll have to take them both out when the time comes._

Who is the mysterious man, and why does he scorn Joey in disgust? Does it have to do with Jinzo or the Red-Eyes Black Dragon? And where did Jaden get the Terra Firma card, anyways? Find out next time…

To be continued…

----

(A/n: Yeah, this is an AU storyline that takes place in the Third Year. The differences are stated in the introduction. I just wanted to see what would happen in a duel between Joey and Jaden. And the Joey Wheeler motive is applied.

Oh, on the Recap:

Joey's Flame Swordsman being a spirit is referenced to the Virtual Realm filler with Noah (using Kaiba's Season 0 form) and the Big 5. During both of his duels, Flame Swordsman was his Deck Master.

It's early, but the whole plot relies on the battle between Good Darkness and Evil Light. The conclusion of the battle was rushed through these AU parts:

During Jaden's trip into Neo Space, Yubel and Neos were found at the same time. It took a merge session (Super Polymerization) to realize that even though the bonds are permanent, people don't stay the same after years of dormancy.

It was through Neos Wizeman that Jaden was able to defeat the Light of Destruction before it could escape.

The main antagonist of this story is the surprise. Nightshroud's involved, but the hint on who the next one is involves the plot to the GX Manga. Right now, Jaden has both his Anime and Manga decks and uses the combo as his Nature Neos Deck, as I call it.

The only reason why the crowd freaked is because Jinzo had appeared as an evil Duel Spirit and Nightshroud uses the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

As for the Evil Heroes, the Fusions are alongside Jaden's Elemental Heroes to show a balance between Good and Evil.

For the record, my favorite duelist in the original series is Joey because…well, have you seen the reactions on his face when he's called a dog? I just thought it would be a cool twist if he was involved.

Other possible spirits involved are Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Gilta, Gearfried, Cyber Harpie Lady, Swamp and Lava Battleguards, and Gilford the Lightning.

Until next time, Read and Review.)


End file.
